


wasp

by Chelseylovesllamas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, diego is terrified of bugs, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseylovesllamas/pseuds/Chelseylovesllamas
Summary: diego is scared of bugs, Klaus saves the day.





	wasp

In every relationship you need someone who is scared of the bugs and someone who is willing to get rid of them. Diego is terrified of bugs, anything with wings and stingers he’s out and don’t even talk to him about spiders. Klaus on the other hand has always been curious about them, not necessarily a bug lover but he’s been known to let them crawl on his hand so he could get a closer look.   
Diego was standing in the middle of his bedroom he shared with klaus, frozen in fear. A huge wasp came out of nowhere and landed on his unclothed stomach. The wasp was currently still and he swore it was staring into his soul. His breathing was starting to get erratic, he felt a panic attack coming on but he was trying to keep his cool.   
“K-klaus, come here” he yelled into the other room.   
“Ugh what do you want? I’m taking a bath!” Klaus yelled back, really not wanting to get out right then.   
“Babe there is a giant wasp in here, come get it!” Diego begged.   
“Just throw a knife at it” Klaus suggested.   
“Kinda hard to do when it’s on me, just come here…please” Diego gritted out that last word, he hated asking for help. Especially for embarrassing stuff like this but Diego really had no other choice.   
“Fine fine I’m coming, hold your britches” Klaus sighed, he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to their bedroom.   
Klaus couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight before him. He tried not to laugh, he really did but seeing big bad Diego who is always talking about “cracking skulls” being petrified of a little bug was almost too much to handle. Diego cleared his throat and looked exasperated.   
“I’m glad you think this is hilarious but can you like actually do something?” He said while barely moving one of his hands to gesture at the wasp. Klaus slowly approached so the bug wouldn’t fly away. He scooped the bug up and trapped it with both hands before he walked over to the window and let it out.   
“Oh thank god” Diego said, letting out the breath he had been holding.   
Klaus just smirked at him and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek, still wet from the interupted bath, “well your knight in shinning armor is going to go finish his bath unless there are any more big scary bugs giving you trouble”   
“Oh yea, would you like me to start calling you Sir Lancelot?” Diego jokes while shaking his head and smiling.   
“I do like the sound of that” Klaus said while winking and turning to walk away.   
Diego just stared at the other man while he walked away, so thankful for klaus and all the little things he does for him. They have both come such a long way since saving the world and honestly it even surprised Diego how much in love he was with klaus sometimes but he wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
